


Dangerous, But Worth A Risk

by Lieutenant_Lionheart95



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different situations and different roles, Double Schneider (credits go to my lovely friend Holo), Frau and Doom are two different persons here, Gen, Girls are the same as in my other fic, Headmistress, Multi, Orphanage, Orphans, These two fics don't have anything else to do with each other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This also proves that I watch way too much law dramas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Lionheart95/pseuds/Lieutenant_Lionheart95
Summary: Honestly, this happens when I stay up until like three in the morning and watch too much late night crime shows. Well, this should be interesting. And yes, I write way too many different things at the same time.
Kudos: 3





	1. A Mistress And Her Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this happens when I stay up until like three in the morning and watch too much late night crime shows. Well, this should be interesting. And yes, I write way too many different things at the same time.

Once upon a time in Berlin there lived a sophisticated lady who worked in an orphanage, that took in troubled children and youth from all around the world. This lady was the headmistress and the main employee, we shall call her simply as Frau. She wanted only the best for the precious children and youth under her care. For a long while everything went perfectly. She was more than happy to be able to give at least some of the children a new home as they were adopted.  
The orphanage was small and cozy, but it helped anyone who stayed there for any period of time. Frau was a lovely, charming lady, but she also knew how to maintain order. Because the orphanage wasn't huge or had too many residents at once, she managed it all alone for a long time. But at some point she noticed that she might need some help.  
It wasn't easy to found someone to help her, but she did find one who would help her to take care especially of her lovely girls.  
"Girls, this is Herr Lorenz. He will help me with the work from now on. If you need anything and I happen to be busy, just ask him", she smiled as she introduced him to them. Herr Lorenz was a tall and slender man, the girls guessed he was maybe around mid-forties or so, maybe a bit quiet but otherwise seemed to be nice enough, dressed in smart pants, casual shirt and a fine slipover, hair combed to the side, a pair of fancy glasses and a wristwatch were a nice extra touch.  
"I'm sure we will be just fine, Frau", he nodded. 

Sometimes Frau chose her favorites from the youth she took care of. And this time she had five favorites. They were a bit older girls, in their early twenties, not necessary looking for an adoption anymore, but still needed a place to stay. And Frau was more than happy to help them. She gave them everything they could have needed. She loved those girls like they were her own. Of course she cared about everyone who lived in her orphanage, but these five were her personal favorites.  
"Let me tell you, those girls are precious like little porcelain dolls, they deserve a lot of nice things in life. Now where is that lighter again..", Frau purred and went through her handbag, having a cigarette already between her lips, she made sure that her lipstick always matched with her manicure.  
"Fire?", Herr Lorenz nodded and offered her a light.  
"This reminds me, one of the girls smokes. I have given her a permission since it's her choice, she does have enough age, but please make sure that she smokes outside so the smoke won't bother the others. Especially little children shouldn't see behavior like that. That's why I smoke only here in the office too", Frau remembered and dropped some ashes from her cigarette. Herr Lorenz nodded and wrote it down in his notes.  
"So the girls are free to leave the orphanage?", he asked.  
"They are big girls enough to make their own choices, but I do require them to be back at some reasonable hour if they do leave the orphanage, no later than half past nine. This is not a jail, my dear, they live here because they don't have any other place to go. They are free to live their lives as they want as long as they obey few simple rules under my roof. Each, shall we say, resident gets some certain liberties corresponding to their age and the level of responsibility", she nodded.  
Being young adults, the girls were allowed to have jobs if they managed to find something to do, and hobbies outside of the orphanage too, as long as they obeyed Frau and came back home in time.  
"Also my girls like to watch movies, so there is a good selection of dramas, comedies and fantasy adventures for them to choose from. There's also some action stuff and other thrillers, and it's always good to have a horror classic or two in the mix too. Just make sure that whatever they are watching isn't anything adult themed, it's not suitable for young ladies after all", Frau smiled.  
"Is there something especially important I should know about them?", Herr Lorenz asked, checking his notes. Frau crushed the finished cigarette against the ashtray and fixed her lipstick.  
"Well, she likes to dance and goes riding regularly, I have her placed at this one nice stable, she likes to bake and play games, she takes photographs and occasionally dabbles with guitar and piano, she does yoga and also appreciates a good nap and she paints and sings", she explained. He nodded and readjusted his glasses a bit.  
When Frau didn't notice, Herr Lorenz was talking on the phone, making sure that no-one else would hear him.  
"I don't like this, boys.. There is something suspicious going on..", he whispered quietly.  
"Yes, I read the papers when I got a chance.. No, everything seems to be all legit..", he added.  
"I have to go now, I'll call you later", he finished the call. 

Herr Lorenz had to admit that Frau was correct, the girls were absolutely adorable, they still had that certain amount of child-like innocence. And they obeyed those few simple rules, did their chores and were back at home before the curfew. Perfect little angels, like Frau liked to call them.  
Being the eldest of the orphans, the girls helped Frau a lot too, taking care of the little children. They played with them sometimes, made sure they ate their snacks and did the chores that were suitable for their age.  
And yes, one of the girls did smoke, but she listened to Frau's orders and smoked outside so the smoke wouldn't bother especially those smaller children, her friends didn't mind too much.  
"Do you smoke, Herr Lorenz?", she asked innocently, when noticing that he was glancing at her over his glasses.  
"I used to, but I managed to quit the habit, having an acquaintance who smokes like a chimney is enough", he shrugged simply.  
"I come from a family of smokers. I always thought I would be the one family member who doesn't smoke, but it happened to me too anyway, though I do smoke less than the other members of my family", she admitted.  
"I see", he nodded and jotted something down in his notes again.  
Because the girls were young adults, Frau did give them some special liberties. And sometimes, the girls got to have girls' nights. Then their usual curfew of half past nine was moved forward to half past twelve, but of course it was always better if they did come back home earlier than that. 

But like Frau had said, the orphanage was not a jail, and the girls were free to do almost whatever they wanted as long as they obeyed her few necessary rules. Of course, being such good girls, they asked from her first may they go out during one evening. Frau simply smiled softly and checked that the girls knew the rules.  
"No staying out too late."  
"And no drinking too much."  
"No talking to strangers."  
"And no getting into a stranger's car."  
"If necessary, we should call you or Herr Lorenz to get us", the girls nodded obediently.  
"I do understand that young girls like yourselves like to party and have fun, and that's all fine, as long as you won't get too drunk or in trouble", Frau nodded that the girls had a permission to go out. She trusted to let them go since she knew they were like joined from the hip, the girls would go everywhere together. And it would have been wrong to prevent them from living the life like others their age did just because they lived in an orphanage. Frau adored her precious girls.  
Obviously Frau knew where the girls would be going. To a nice and cozy little karaoke bar under forty minutes away from the orphanage. She knew the place well, she had visited it a couple of times herself, just to check it was good enough to let her girls to go there. It had gotten her seal of approval, so it was fine. Girls would sing and dance for a couple of hours and have some drinks.  
"Trust me, Lorenz, I have tried to teach them to drink fine wine like fancy ladies, but no, they still have that youth like interest to drink some weird mixed drinks and stuff like that. Since they are adults, if they do ask, cream liquor is always a safe choice that works with all of them. Anyway, basically everything work with these two, she likes everything that sparkles, some certain beers are okay with her, just be careful with strong whiskies, and a simple mojito is always a good choice for her", Frau explained, obviously she knew everything about her precious girls. Herr Lorenz simply nodded and wrote it down in his notes.  
"You sure take a lot of notes even about small details", she pointed out.  
"I like to do my work precisely", he shrugged nonchalantly. Frau just smiled, she liked that her assistant was so meticulous with little details. To her it meant that he too cared about her girls.

Because these five were his main responsibility, he mostly stayed in the office doing paper work if they weren't at the orphanage. And so, when Frau was busy with the other residents of the orphanage, he had enough time to go through her papers about the girls. She knew every little detail about them. All of their hobbies, family backgrounds, medicine histories, dental work done to them, if and when they have needed to visit a hospital, previous relationships, all teen girl insecurities.. Knowing their preferred taste with alcohol was just a tip of the iceberg.  
"Boys, I found the files. She knows everything about these girls. I have no idea how she manages to keep up with this charade, but everything seems to be all legit. These poor girls really trust her..", he whispered to the phone and took some photos of the files on his desk.  
"Everything seems to be all legit? So she isn't doing anything questionable?", the voice on the phone answered to him.  
"If she is, she hides it damn well, leaving no traces behind", Herr Lorenz explained.  
"And you are completely sure it's just these five? Not any others?"  
"Yes, just these five, towards all the others she really acts like a genuine headmistress."  
"Good work, Lorenz, this helps us a lot. Report back when you find something new."  
After ending his phone call, he put all the files back where he had found them, before Frau could come back to the office.


	2. The Shadow Of Suspicion

About an hour before their curfew the girls called that they were ready to come back home. They had had their fun, had some occasional drinks, sung a lot of karaoke and danced their hearts out.   
"Frau? The girls called, I'll go to get them", Herr Lorenz nodded after answering the phone.  
"There's a medicine cabinet in the office if they need some painkillers", Frau reminded him. He nodded, took his jacket and the car keys and left to get the girls.   
"The girls get quite a lot of freedom being orphans..", he thought. There was something suspicious going on, but he wasn't completely sure what it exactly was. But right now the most important thing was to get the girls, they must have been tired already. Frau didn't praise those girls for nothing, they sure were clever, and waited near the bar's bouncer. That way nobody would dare to harass them.   
They were clearly a bit tipsy and were giggling a lot. And they were very lucky girls, as he was one of those bouncers who really valued his job and made sure that every customer got safely in taxis or other way of transportation.   
"Oh, that's our ride, we are good to go", the girls giggled when noticing that Herr Lorenz had come to pick them up. The bouncer just checked they had all of their personal belongings, that nothing was stolen and the girls nodded. They had their nice clutch bags that were just big enough for their wallets, phones and maybe some basic make up and a couple of the girls had already taken their heels off.   
"Have a nice evening then, ladies", the bouncer nodded politely as the girls got in the car.  
"Well, it seems to me that you had a fun night", Herr Lorenz smiled softly and the girls nodded. He was also quite impressed that they wanted to come home almost an hour before the mandatory curfew. They really did obey Frau's orders to be back at home at "some reasonable hour". No wonder she called them her little angels.

Back at the orphanage, Frau was already waiting for them at the door, dressed in a deep wine red robe with fluffy details on the sleeves, at the hem and around her neck with matching slippers, having a black silk negligee with lace details under it and her hair neatly in curlers, though she hadn't taken her make up off yet. She really looked like a rich, fancy housewife. And it also seemed like she had found her missing lighter, as she was smoking a cigarette again, Herr Lorenz noted.   
"There you are, sweethearts. Did you have a fun night? I wanted to be sure you are safely back before I went to sleep", she smiled. The girls were still a bit giggly and explained to her how much fun they had. Frau smiled again and crushed her cigarette against the ashtray.   
"Your phones, darlings, you know you won't go to sleep if you stare at the screens in bed", she added and offered a small basket to them, they could have them during day time unless otherwise stated. The girls nodded obediently and gave their phones to her without saying anything against it.   
"That's my precious girls. Now, go to have a quick warm shower and a little evening snack, then do your other necessary bedtime routines and go to sleep, lights off by midnight", Frau purred.  
"Good night, Frau and Herr Lorenz", the girls yawned in unison and the rest of them took their shoes off too, so the clicking of the heels on the corridor wouldn't wake the children up and they went to their dormitory.   
"They can have their phones back after breakfast, could you put the basket in the office on my desk before you lock the doors?", Frau asked as she and Herr Lorenz were left alone.   
"Of course, Frau", he nodded and took the basket.   
"Good, I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night", she smiled and went to her room. Herr Lorenz did some more paper work, locked the doors, checked that the girls sure had their lights off and retreated into his room too. 

Early in the morning Frau was already in the office sipping coffee and reading the news.  
"Oh, good morning, Lorenz. Have a cup of coffee, the girls are still sleeping", she smiled.  
"Good morning, Frau..", he yawned and readjusted his glasses a bit.   
"Did you stay up late? I think I heard footsteps nearly at one in the morning", Frau asked, lifting her perfectly arched brow a bit.   
"I filled some paperwork and checked the locks, I didn't look at the clock", he shrugged.  
"Painstakingly punctual, I see. That's an admirable trait in a man", she smiled.   
"I just like to make sure that things are getting done", Herr Lorenz stated simply.  
"Girls take care of their own breakfast and they can have their phones back after it. I have to make a couple of phone calls and I will go out with them. I like to pamper my sweet girls", Frau nodded, fixing her lipstick after she had finished her coffee. She had planned it so the little children would be busy playing, snacking or napping while she was away from the orphanage and Herr Lorenz could concentrate onto his own work in peace. He just nodded and filled his coffee cup.  
"Will you be out late?", he asked.   
"No more than three hours, I believe", she shrugged and checked her handbag.   
"Have you seen my car keys by any chance? I don't go out too much with my own car, I usually use the work car..", she added.   
"Oh, I was wondering what's under that tarpaulin in the garage", Herr Lorenz admitted.  
"That's my baby, an absolutely gorgeous GAZ M-21 Volga, a 1962 model to be exact, with burgundy upholstery and ivory details. There's just enough room for my precious girls, though it's hard to find spare parts for a car like that, so I use it mostly on special occasions", Frau smiled proudly, finding her keys from one of the handbag's side pockets.   
Since she wouldn't be out more than three hours at most, she made sure that the children would be okay while she was gone. Herr Lorenz would be doing paper work in the office anyway, so if the children happened to need something, they could ask him.   
"Come on now, girls, we have a lot of nice things to do!", she called. Herr Lorenz watched for a moment from the window as the ladies got in the car and drove away. He noticed that the other residents at the orphanage didn't seem to mind at all that these girls got some special attention. Well, Frau had mentioned that it was because of the girls' age. They were in their twenties already, not so easily getting adopted anymore, so she wanted to give them special attention every once in a while. 

Since he had some more time in his hands now, he continued going through the files he had found from the office. He checked on the children every once in a while and went back to working with the papers.  
"Lorenz speaking", he answered the phone while reading the files.   
"Have you find something new?", the voice on the phone asked.   
"No, but I'm going through the files again, I have more time now. Frau left with the girls, they are out for a couple of hours."  
"Do you know where they went?"  
"I found a note from her desk and checked the name mentioned on it. They have gone to some ladies' beauty salon, everything is legit with that."  
"Should we check it just in case?"  
"In all honesty, she is a sly enough minx to hide everything, it won't look too suspicious. She just looks like a fancy, wealthy lady splurging some extra cash. But she does have a car that's easily recognizable. Trust me, I know my car business. It's an old Soviet Union classic, a 1962 GAZ M-21 model called Volga. I have no idea how she got her hands on it, but you can't be mistaken when you see it. There simply can't be too many luxury cars like that in Berlin. By chance, maybe a few, but not many. Especially with these details, that certain car has burgundy upholstery with ivory details. I checked some things, that certain model can cost nearly 2000 D-Marks, I'm sure she takes a very good care of it to keep up the fancy appearance. If you happen to see it, keep an eye on it."  
"That's good to know. I'll notify the boss, he probably puts the boys to check on it."  
Herr Lorenz talked on the phone for a few more moments and then continued going through the files.


	3. Frau's Angels

At that same time Frau indeed took the girls to quite a fancy looking ladies' beauty salon.  
"You can get any beauty treatments you want as long as they won't involve any kind of injections or actual plastic surgery, I'll pay for everything", Frau smiled as she parked her car.  
The girls obviously got excited, that place looked really expensive and she promised them anything they wanted and she would pay for everything? That bill was gonna be huge after different beauty treatments times five, and maybe she would get something for herself too?  
"We can get anything?", the girls asked, their eyes shining as they got out of the car.  
"Yes, anything for my precious girls", Frau smiled. A very pretty, dark haired lady, maybe in her mid to late thirties, greeted them from behind the counter as they walked inside.  
"How may I help you today, ladies?", she asked.  
"I called about an hour ago..", Frau started to explain and the lady checked the call logs.  
"Ah yes, the two and a half hour appointment for five. Any optional beauty treatments, not including any kind of injections or anything that would require surgeries of any kind, is that correct?", she checked and Frau nodded. The girls waited patiently and looked around a bit, they were not used to go to such fancy places.  
Frau seemed to be a regular, since she knew the lady so well, and she always looked like a film star, especially after getting her hair and manicure done.  
"Girls, I have my own appointment with my hairdresser while you are here, can I trust you to act like the little angels you are while I'm away?", she smiled.  
"Yes you can, Frau!", the girls nodded obediently, it meant a world to them that Frau trusted them so much. She just checked one more time that they knew what treatments were okay to get and what were not, as she didn't want to change her precious girls, just to pamper them a bit. They nodded that they had understood and the lady gave them some brochures to browse through too.  
"I'll be back within an hour, if you need something, call me", she nodded and left the salon. The girls did browse through the brochures for a moment. This sure was a fancy place, even the most cheapest treatments started from around 30 euros.  
"Depending on what we choose, the final bill would easily be at least a thousand euros, since there's five of us..", one of the girls calculated.  
"But Frau said we can choose what we want.."  
"And that she would pay for everything..", her friends shrugged. It was true, Frau always kept her promises, and she hadn't said they couldn't get some expensive treatments, just that any injections or other stuff like that wasn't okay. They had a permission for anything else than that.  
"So, where do you want to start?", that same nice lady asked and a couple of her coworkers also came to help them if it was necessary and the girls started with simple little trimming and some light shading with their hair.  
When Frau came back from her own appointment about an hour later, the girls were having some nice facial treatments and their nails, brows and lashes getting done. She smiled seeing how happy her precious girls were.  
"You look like little porcelain dolls", she smiled.  
"We wanna be pretty like you are, Frau", they said in unison, making her feel absolutely proud. Sure, all of the different treatments together cost a little bit over 2300 euros in the end, though the girls had tried their best to not to choose anything overly expensive. But Frau didn't mind, she simply glanced at the receipt and paid everything, just like she had promised. She wanted to pamper her favorite little angels and she was gonna do so, no matter how expensive it would be.  
Back at the orphanage, the girls wanted to show their new nicely done manicures to Herr Lorenz too. He smiled politely, though he added that he didn't honestly understand a lot about stuff like that, but since the girls were happy, he was happy for them too.  
"Aren't they simply adorable?", Frau purred.  
"Have you been busy while we were gone?", she added.  
"I filled some more paper work, the children have been like little angels..", he shrugged. 

Some of the children indeed got adopted while he was working with her. And Frau took especially good care of her favorite girls. They didn't mind, they were as happy as they could have been. Every few weeks she got them appointments at that fancy salon to get some nice treatments done. And every time when something happened, Herr Lorenz spent a good while on the phone.  
"I'm honestly worried, boys.. She makes everything look perfectly fine but there's something suspicious going on. Since I take care of most of the paper work, I happened to glance at her bank account, she uses nearly 2000 euros almost monthly to "pamper" the girls, as she calls it, getting them those beauty treatments at that fancy salon. Sure, I can try to understand that especially young women like to look pretty and all, but something with that just doesn't fit right with me..", he explained. The person on the other side of the phone call agreed with him, there indeed was something suspicious going on.  
"But the girls are okay with it?", he checked.  
"I have noticed that they are slightly confused, but since everything seems to be completely fine, they don't ask any questions", Herr Lorenz shrugged, checking his notes with his free hand.  
"This is honestly horrible, that we have to wait that something happens first..", he added.  
"I know, trust me, we all feel the same. But we need evidence first before doing anything, you know that. Of course it is good that the girls are fine at the moment, but it's also problematic since we can't proceed before something has happened", the voice on the phone pointed out to him. Herr Lorenz sighed, lifted his glasses a bit and rubbed his eyes.  
"I know, I know.. I just hope this would be over soon.."  
"Lorenz? Are you in the office?", Frau called suddenly.  
"Yes, do you need something, Frau?", he asked quickly.  
"I just wanted to inform you that I'll go out for a couple of hours, I have things to do, check on the girls and the other children every once in an while while I'm gone, okay?", she smiled as she came in the office to get her coat and handbag and he nodded that it wouldn't be a problem at all.

After those couple of hours Frau came back to the orphanage with a lot of shopping bags. And judging by the names on the bags, she had visited some quite fancy stores.  
"Only the best for my precious girls", she smiled. And there sure was everything from expensive lingeries to beautiful dresses.  
"Oh girls! I got you a little something!", she called and the girls rushed to look what she had gotten for them.  
"For us, Frau?", they gasped and she nodded.  
"But first, we have to talk about something important", she added.  
"What is it?", they wondered in unison. The girls were confused, had they done something? At least they didn't think so. And Frau didn't sound angry or anything, just very serious.  
"Girls, you do know that I spend a lot of money on you? All those beauty treatments and these nice new clothes and such?", Frau asked, her sapphire blue eyes glancing at each of them.  
"Yes, Frau", they nodded obediently. This did not help their confusion at all.  
"I know you help me a lot already, doing the chores around the orphanage and taking care of the children. But to pay back all the nice expensive things I get to you, you have to do something more for me", she explained. It sounded completely logical, she indeed did spend a lot of money on them. The girls knew that Frau took a good care of them, and it wasn't going to be completely free.


	4. Guardian Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the part where I start to see that I have watched a bit too much Law & Order : SVU for the past couple of months.  
> And the reason why the same named girls are in this story too is simply that I have many stories where they are in, I guess I kinda tried to write a series based more or less in different themes around them, but only a couple of different ones is now under work. We'll see what's gonna happen.

Just so Frau couldn't hear him, Herr Lorenz didn't call this time, he just send a message. He told about the clothes she had bought, other than the bags, he had seen the receipts too, and what she had said about girls having to "do something more for her".  
"Is this enough evidence? Can we do something now?", he asked. He watched those three little dots appearing and disappearing in a steady pace as his associate was writing his answer.  
"I'm sorry, Lorenz. It is a good sign for us, but not enough that we could do something yet. I know you are worried about those girls, we are too, but we still need more evidence", he answered.  
"I really don't want to see them get hurt.. I have a really bad feeling about this.."  
"Can you, you know, take photos of those shopping bags? Maybe we could ask around from the clerks who served her, you know", he suggested after a moment of thinking.  
"I guess, I just have to wait that she leaves the office, and doesn't let the girls take the stuff immediately..", Herr Lorenz answered.  
Well, he was lucky. Frau let the girls only to look at the clothes she had bought, but didn't let them take them just yet. And she indeed left the bags in the office after she had shown them to the girls. Herr Lorenz just needed to wait that the ladies would leave the office. As they did so, he was free to take photos of the shopping bags and he send them to his associates and called them again.  
"Oh, that place sure is an expensive one, you know! Not that I would know something about it.. I just have heard rumors, you know?", he answered after seeing the photos.  
"Of course you have. Did the boss give some orders about this?", Herr Lorenz asked.  
"Yeah, we will check it out. You know, you simply can't make a mistake with a lady like that, whoever served her, must remember her. As a matter of fact, I should be going already."  
Herr Lorenz couldn't do anything else than to wait.  
What Frau asked from the girls sounded simple enough. She literally wanted them to dress up all nicely and go to a party. She promised they could drink and dance, and she would make sure that they get back home all safely. The girls had learned that they weren't supposed to ask questions, Frau knew how she did business. And so, the girls didn't ask anything, they just got ready and left to the party.  
"All you need to do is to look pretty and mingle and socialize with the guests, I'll come to get you after the party", she smiled while taking them to the place where the party would happen. 

After coming back to the orphanage, Frau noticed that Herr Lorenz was also going somewhere.  
"Where are you going, Lorenz? It's quite late already", she pointed out.  
"I just remembered I have to do something, I won't be out late", he shrugged. Frau just nodded that whatever he had to do, he didn't need to hurry, she would get the girls home later on. Herr Lorenz nodded that he would be back within an hour and a half and the left the orphanage.  
Less than twenty minutes later he got out from the car and went inside.  
"Evening, gentlemen. I don't have much time, but I came in for a quick visit", he called.  
"Evening, Lorenz. How's the work?"  
"I honestly miss it here in the office, hopefully I will get back as soon as possible."  
"Yeah, we miss you here too, the place just isn't the same without your sarcastic comments. Anyway, boys are still in the lab, they are sure they can find something to proceed the case, and boss is probably still on the phone", Schneider, one of Herr Lorenz's associates, shrugged.  
"I really hope we could do something immediately.. But I know we have to collect enough evidence first..", Herr Lorenz sighed, wiping his glasses with a cloth.  
"How are the girls?", Schneider asked, lifting his brow a bit.  
"They are fine, but I'm worried. Frau took them somewhere, around forty minutes ago. I'm positive that it has something to do with all of those fancy clothes she just bought for them. She called it as a party of some kind, but didn't define what kind of party it actually is. I have a really bad feeling about this but I know that unless something happens, there's very little what we can do.."  
"I know, but once we have enough evidence, we can actually nail her down from this."  
"Sure, we'll keep you up to date, immediately as we learn something new, have a good evening", they heard how their boss ended his phone call.  
"Lorenz, thank heavens! Please tell me you know something new, anything really! Counselor Riedel is getting even more on my nerves like a public prosecutor!", he groaned as he left his office.  
"He's literally just doing his job, like we are doing ours, boss", Schneider pointed out.  
"And I really wish I would have something new to add to the files, but I don't, Frau takes a very good care of every little detail", Herr Lorenz added. Their other associates, Kruspe and Landers, also came to the office.  
"Are you completely sure that she doesn't have any money issues?", Kruspe asked.  
"As far as I'm concerned, I'm sure about it, I take care of any paper work after all.."  
"I checked some stuff after your phone call. Just saying, but just those lingeries alone she bought for those girls costs a bit over 400 euros, and I didn't even count in any shoes or dresses or accessories yet..", he explained, going through his notes.  
"You counted the stuff only so you could get to visit the same ladies' lingerie store..", Landers rolled his eyes and took a sip from his coffee.  
"For investigative reasons, obviously", Kruspe huffed and lit himself a cigarette.  
"I thought you were going to quit?", Schneider asked.  
"I don't think I'm ever able to completely quit, but I have managed to decrease the habit a little bit, it counts at least something", he shrugged.  
"Anyway, the fact of the matter is that she hides any questionable business she's doing so we are stuck and can't do much until something actually happens", their boss, Lindemann, nodded.  
"Well, I have to go soon before Frau starts to wonder where I am, I said I would be back in an hour and a half", Herr Lorenz remembered when glancing at the clock.  
"Call immediately if you find anything, and take as good care of those girls as you can."

At that same time the girls were still at the party and were doing as Frau had asked them to, mingling with the guests. They sipped some fancy drinks and occasionally danced a little bit.  
"I know Frau means well but damn these heels are killing my feet.. There are many good reasons why I don't usually use high heeled shoes..", Sonne huffed and took her shoes off for a moment.  
"I'll go get something to drink, do you want something?", Yukon asked, their three other friends, Amour, Knebel and Engel were dancing again.  
"Gin with tonic, please", she nodded. Frau had given them one another important tip too, other than just mingling, the men were there to buy them drinks, so all they needed to do was to ask. And so, she needed to just go to the counter and a couple of men were immediately offering to buy her drinks.  
"A mojito for me and gin with tonic for my friend, thank you", she smiled politely. All of the men at the party were older than the girls, from their late thirties to maybe their early sixties or so. Many of them were some quite wealthy businessmen, other entrepreneurs, philanthropists, dentists, pilots.. Many prominent, important professionals from all around the city, who certainly had money to spare.  
The girls admitted that there was something suspicious going on, but Frau had reminded them many times that asking questions wasn't necessary, they just had to socialize and have fun. Though there wasn't much guys closer to their age, just some other young women in their twenties. And they were doing the same thing as they were, just mingling with these wealthy older men.  
Even if the girls didn't drink too much, as none of them wanted to have horrible headaches in the morning, Frau had asked them to keep a list of what kind of drinks they had. They weren't completely sure why, but since she had asked, they did so. And so, there may not have been too many drinks, but they were quite pricey anyway.  
When the party finally was over, Frau came to get the girls like she had promised. She asked them to wait for a moment in the car and keep the doors and windows locked until she came back. The girls nodded obediently and waited in her fancy luxury car as she went inside for a moment.  
They didn't notice how a nice, some newer model of a sleek dark sedan drove slowly past them.  
"Did you get it?"  
"A perfect shot, even if I say so myself. Trust me, I can handle cameras. It seems like all five are there, and the car is exactly the one we were supposed to look for."  
"I'm worried about them too, you know.. If only we could just go and ask are they okay.."  
"I feel the same, but we can't do that. For their sake it's better if they don't know any details. Otherwise they might accidentally say something and then she knows that we are onto her shady business."  
"I know, I know.. They are just so young and innocent, and on top of that, pretty too.. Do we really have to wait that something happens first before we can do something?"  
"I'm afraid so, the boss says we have to have enough credible evidence first."  
"Yeah, I guess you are right.. I mean, otherwise the girls could say that she didn't mean anything bad to happen, that it was a misunderstanding or just an accident.. Poor little things don't know any better, they really believe that she cares about them.."  
"Like lambs going to be slaughtered.. Anyway, we gotta go, before they do notice us."


	5. Phone Calls and Party Plans

It wasn't just one party. Every now and then, Frau asked the girls to go to another party. Sometimes she bought them new dresses and shoes and other accessories so they always looked pretty. At some of the parties, some of the men started to get more and more handsy with them.  
The girls didn't like it too much, but if they tried to say anything about it to Frau after the parties, she simply smiled that they were pretty girls who should use the assets that Mother Nature had given them.  
Herr Lorenz too noticed that the girls were quite uncomfortable after the parties. He tried his best to help them anyway he could, but since Frau promised that nothing was wrong, the girls just shrugged that everything was okay and he didn't need to worry.  
"Something happens at those parties, and I do not like the vibes I'm getting from them. The girls are uncomfortable and nearly crying afterwards, yet Frau says that nothing has happened, and then they suddenly decide that it's nothing important if I try to help them..", he told on the phone.  
"I have to admit, I don't like this either. We have to do something before those girls really get hurt. We do have a good amount of primary evidence already. This has to be enough to get a permission to go further. Schneider!", Lindemann shouted on the background while talking on the phone with Herr Lorenz.  
"Yes, boss?"  
"Go to the counselor's office and talk to Counselor Riedel. If he asks why I didn't came in personally, I'm busy here. Give these to him and say that we need to do something before the girls get hurt. If he still feels necessary, he can call me", he ordered.  
"Okay.. Wait, Riedel was that a bit younger tall guy with a beard, right? Just so I won't waste any precious time with someone else", Schneider checked and took the files and he nodded.  
"Consider it done then. Kruspe, I'll borrow your car!"  
"You do not borrow my car, I just got it waxed a couple of days ago! I know your driving style, you have a horrible habit to drive through every possible mud pit and other obstacle on the road!", he shouted after him.

After a little while he finally arrived and knocked on the door.  
"Come on in."  
"Good evening, Counselor Riedel. May I bother you for a moment?"  
"Oh, good evening, Detective Schneider. How may I help you this time?"  
"Here are the files you wanted to see. Sergeant Lindemann says we need to make a move before anything worse happens to those girls", Schneider explained and gave the files to him.  
"You have someone inside, correct?"  
"Yes, Detective Lorenz has been there for nearly four months now. The girls do trust him quite a lot, but if he tries to help, Frau says that everything is under control and he doesn't need to worry. Those girls listen to her, no matter what she says."  
"I see.. And these files are filled with all the details you have gathered.."  
"We need to help those girls, and sooner than later. I don't even dare to imagine how they could get hurt. We have to do something", Schneider said as Counselor Riedel read through the files.  
"Yes, I would dare to say that this is enough. But you have to still be careful, just in case. I have to make some phone calls", he nodded after a moment. He had been working with them for long enough to know how they did their business.  
"Keep me updated with what you are doing", Counselor simply asked.  
"You know us, Counselor Riedel, we are the best guys to do this job", Schneider smirked.  
"Get those girls to safety, we'll see what happens next", he nodded. 

Schneider let him make his important phone calls and went back to the office to tell his message to the others.  
"Boys, Riedel is making his calls as we speak, but we got the green light! Of course he reminded us to be careful just in case, but we gotta save those girls!", he informed them.  
"I'll call Lorenz, hopefully he has learned something new by now", Lindemann nodded.  
"Lorenz speaking."  
"Are you able to talk? You are on speaker", he answered.  
"Yeah, I'm fine at the moment, Frau is out shopping again. What's up?", he asked.  
"We talked to Counselor Riedel. He knows about our plan and gave the green light to go forward. More importantly, are we able to execute the plan? The quicker we could do so, it would be better", Schneider explained.  
"Oh, before I forget, add this to the files. She literally called them "working girls" earlier, I overheard her talking on the phone. Of course she said it so the girls didn't hear it, but I knew there was a reason why I was worried..", Herr Lorenz remembered.  
"Not on our watch, that's for sure", he heard Landers too saying from the background.  
"You said that Frau is out shopping again? Could it mean that there's yet another party coming up?", Kruspe added and lit himself a cigarette.  
"I believe so, though she said that this time it's something different. Those poor girls still trust her.. Even though they have said that the men at those parties try to touch them inappropriately. And Frau doesn't do anything to stop it, she simply brings them back when it's time for the next "party". I'm honestly worried they have to do something they don't want to do, only because Frau says that everything is fine.."  
"We will save them, don't worry", Lindemann promised.  
"I know. I'll call back later, it sounds like Frau is coming back. I'll do some more snooping so we know exactly what to do next", Herr Lorenz answered. Indeed, Frau started to get the girls ready for the evening.  
"Do we have to go, Frau? Some of those men are really gross.."  
"They are eyeing us like we are pieces of meat and they are starving.."  
"Don't be silly, sweethearts. I thought you liked to go out and have fun?", Frau asked. The girls tried to explain that yes, they did like to go out and have fun, but what they didn't like was how those men were acting towards them.  
"Remember girls, I use a lot of money on you. I simply ask you to do something for me so I know I'm not spending all that money on you for nothing. Do you understand?", she huffed.  
"Yes, Frau..", the girls mumbled quietly. The parties had been fun at first, but not so much anymore. The girls themselves started to get more and more suspicious because of them. If Frau really cared about them, why would she let some unknown men to harass them, and wouldn't even listen when they tried to explain what had happened?

As always, Frau made sure that her precious girls looked absolutely gorgeous for the party.  
"Don't move, sweetheart, you have so long and beautiful hair, I'm not gonna do this too many times, I want to to get it done perfectly with one try", Frau nodded while braiding Amour's hair. She just winced a bit if the braids were too tight.  
"You know what I always say, beauty is worth a little bit of pain", Frau purred and after she was done with her, she started to braid Knebel's hair too.  
"You all will be the prettiest girls at the party", she smiled. When all three braids were done, two for Amour and one of Knebel, she made some sleek double ponytails for Engel, a very fancy high bun for Sonne and since Yukon had a bit shorter hair than her friends, Frau simply curled it all nicely, slicking it back a bit with a pinch of strong hair gel.  
This time it wouldn't be just a simple party, but more like a masquerade ball. Frau had gotten them new outfits for the party. A pair of boots, small shorts and a top with a vest, a scarf and a cowboy hat for Amour, thigh high socks with garter belts, high heels, a frilled housemaid's dress and a headband for Knebel, knee socks, buckled shoes, and a cheerleader's skirt and top and a hairband for Engel and high heels, tight pencil skirts and blouses with jackets matching the skirts and glasses for both Yukon and Sonne, just like classic secretaries.  
"Girls, you are absolutely adorable!", Frau admired.  
"Sure, if you think that skimpy porn clichés are classified as adorable..", Herr Lorenz thought for a moment but didn't say anything out loud and readjusted his glasses a bit.  
"Aren't they, Lorenz? Perfect, pretty girls", she smiled with pride. He just nodded, he knew he shouldn't raise any suspicions. The girls blushed a bit. Well, since both of them said that they were pretty, they trusted them.  
"Go there and charm the socks off from those men", Frau nodded.


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

During the time when Herr Lorenz had been working with Frau, all of the little children had managed to find new homes. Some of the younger teens still lived in the orphanage, but they were old enough to take care of themselves for a couple of hours without constant supervision. So they didn't question at all as Frau once again left to drive the girls to the party and Herr Lorenz nodded that he needed to make a quick phone call, but he would be in the office if they happened to need something.  
"We have to do this, boys. Frau is driving the girls to that next party as we speak. As a warning though, you have to be careful. She dressed them in very skimpy outfits this time, they look like they belong in some cliché porn. I know that some of you have some difficulties to keep your junk in your pants sometimes, try to control yourselves, okay?", he whispered to the phone.  
"Don't worry, Lorenz, I'll keep an eye on them", Landers promised.  
"I'm not so worried about you, but about those other three", he admitted.  
When they arrived to the party place, they had to note that "skimpy" was a harsh understatement.  
"Those outfits just barely cover them.."  
"This won't be as easy as we thought..", Kruspe and Schneider had to admit.  
"That's why I'm here, to keep you horny imbeciles in check, at least I try..", Landers nodded.  
"Gentlemen, let's do this, we gotta make sure nobody touches those girls", Lindemann ordered and they went inside. There was a lot of pretty young girls, but their mission was to help those five especially. 

They had to look around for a moment to find them, Herr Lorenz had described to them what kind of outfits the girls were wearing.  
"You still remember how to dance?", Landers asked.  
"Mmh, there's a cheerleader and a cowgirl straight at two o'clock from where we stand", Kruspe nodded.  
"And I'm seeing a housemaid at the bar counter. That's already three out of five. Schneider, you know what to do", Lindemann stated.  
"I'll look for those secretaries", he answered.  
And so, they split up to check on the girls.  
"May we have this dance, ladies?", they bowed at Amour and Engel before any other guys tried the same. The girls smiled, they liked the fact that these actually polite men were dressed in similar outfits as they were, as a party animal and a cowboy, Landers even lifted his hat politely. The girls giggled, maybe this party wasn't gonna be so bad after all.  
"May I offer you something to drink, miss?", Lindemann asked from Knebel and she smiled. Indeed, this party seemed to start better than the last one.  
"May I join you, ladies?", Schneider too asked, when finally noticing Sonne and Yukon sitting on one of the nice couches and after getting an approving answer, he sat down between them. Well, who wouldn't like to spend some time with a handsome gentleman dressed in a fine black suit?  
The boys shared a knowing glance between each other, they clearly noticed that Frau had told the girls to do everything they could to charm any men at the party. They did admit that yes, the girls were absolutely gorgeous, but they had to stay as calm and collected as they possibly could. Oh, but it wasn't easy. 

The girls weren't exactly "shy and innocent". They clearly had a mission of their own. To them, they were simply new "customers" who simply happened to have dressed in similar themes like they had. When they asked why they did it, all politely of course, they got a practised answer.  
"We have to pay back to the mistress of the orphanage where we live. She uses a lot of money on us and we know we can't get nice things for free", the girls sighed. It nearly broke their hearts. The girls clearly knew that what Frau made them do was not okay, but they weren't able to say no to her.  
"You are not happy with that woman, aren't you?", they asked.  
"No, but we don't have any other place to stay."  
"But it isn't always like that, sometimes she really is very nice to us!"  
The way how the girls said it pulled their heart strings even more, that horrible bitch had them completely under her control. So much, that the poor girls were scared to even say anything bad about her.  
"We would like to leave, but we don't have anything else than Frau and her orphanage", Knebel explained while sipping her drink.  
"And she doesn't let us leave."  
"We are her little golden geese", Amour and Engel nodded while still dancing with them.  
"But her assistant, Herr Lorenz, really is nice to us."  
"He tries to help, but Frau says he doesn't need to worry", Yukon and Sonne shrugged too. The boys smiled a bit when hearing his name, of course they knew he tried his best to help them.  
"Can we talk somewhere more privately?", they asked. The girls simply took their hands and started to lead them to another room, where Frau had directed them to take any willing "customers".  
Though they were a bit confused as these gentlemen stopped them as they started to undress after closing the door behind them.  
"No no, that's not necessary, we only want to talk."  
The girls looked at each other but nodded and just sat on the bed. They gasped a bit as the boys showed them their badges. But before they manage to actually say anything, the girls quickly got up from the bed and kissed them quite aggressively.  
"We have been suspicious for a while now."  
"And we snooped around this room earlier."  
"There's microphones hidden in here."  
"We believe it must be Frau who is behind them."  
"Whatever you are gonna say next, you have to very careful with your words", they whispered to them. The boys gulped a bit, they had stopped them just in time before they could have screwed up their whole plan.  
"Microphones? But no cameras?", they whispered back and the girls shook their heads. It was good enough, so nobody couldn't see what they were doing, only hear if they weren't careful.

And so, that the microphones wouldn't catch their talking too much, they wrote on their notepads what they were going to say, introducing themselves as Sergeant Lindemann and detectives Kruspe, Schneider and Landers from a police's special unit that focused especially to investigate sex crimes.  
"How did you know where and who we are and how we could be in trouble?", the girls gasped. Sergeant Lindemann smiled softly at them.  
"That assistant you mentioned, Herr Lorenz, he works with us, he's a detective too", he whispered.  
"But you have to make sure that Frau doesn't hear about any of this, she would do anything in her power to stop us from helping you", the detectives nodded approvingly.  
"Can't you, like, get us out now?", one of them asked.  
"We are working on it, but we still need some more evidence", they explained.  
"Can you tell us everything you can remember, about how Frau treats you?"  
They gave one of the notepads to the girls so they too could write their answers. They told them everything, how at first Frau really was very caring and loving towards them and for some time there wasn't any troubles as they lived in the orphanage. Then the things started to change, she started to spend more money on them than on any others living in the same orphanage. All those expensive beauty salon visits and fancy new clothes, everything made much more sense now.  
"She even bought us new lingeries from some really high-end place, we got a glimpse at the receipt, it was like several hundred euros for five fancy sets..", the girls blushed a bit. They added, blushing even more, that she made them wear those fancy sets during the parties, just so they would look their best. And despite their awkwardness, they even showed it, lifting their tops and skirts a bit. They indeed were wearing those fine sets from that expensive store.


End file.
